glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Granthan
=Character History= "The Granthans first came about back in 2004, while I was working on our old series, Rechlen and Aves. Set up as a space fairing race of feather covered dino-astronauts, the Granthans were actually first called the Grathans. The additional "n" slipped in there as the years passed by. The core design pays homage to the little dinosaurs I played with at my Grandparents' house when I was a kid (they were stored in a red bucket that also had a beaten Colossus Rex in it). I imagined that these tough customers escaped from another dimension (shades of the Armorvors), discovered a planet in the Glyos System and then settled there. They named the planet Granthan, after their race. While working on the Armorvor project, Marty, Jason and I collaborated on a number of head designs. One character that I really wanted to see realized as a sculpt was a Granthan. For the specific look, we went with the non feathered style (there are variations within the Granthan species), representing instead a more classic "dino" aesthetic. The Armorvor body type was a great match (even though the original "Grathans" has tails), and Marty did not hold back on the jumbo sized noggin's dimensions! The final result is one my favorite sculpts that Marty has ever created. The above sketches detail the conceptual process, showing the direction that we ended up taking for the overall vibe of the final piece."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/granthans.html "Images are circa 2004-2005, and show what the original "Grathan" looked like. I was obsessed with space dinosaurs (I still am) and wanted to build up a new set of characters for Rechlen and Aves to face. I imagined the dimension that these creatures escaped from was called Grath."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-two.html "I imagine that the Armorvors and the Granthans share an extreme distaste for the Delphi and anything Traveler related. This common enemy bonds the two races, as they exchange technology and tactics in an effort to fortify their newly forged alliance. Dogs and Dinos unite!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html =Story= The Granthans "After their victory on Planet Volkria, the Armorvors begin to move across the Glyos System, not just on a path of vengeance and destruction, but also on a mission to forge alliances with those that would join them. The first to stand with the powerful Armorvors are the battered and forgotten creatures known as the Granthans. Long ago, The Granthans escaped from a dark empire somewhere beyond the Edge of Space, creating a new home in the Glyos System and eventually settling on a lonely planet they named Granthan, in honor of their new found independence. In time, however, their freedom was challenged by the First Travelers, a race known as the Delphi. Acting on orders from their Masters, the Delphi forced the Granthans into the deep caverns of the planet, crippling their technology and throwing them into a primitive existence below the surface. This action doomed the Granthans to live only within the planet's shimmering underworld, away from the promise of a brighter tomorrow. Until now. With the aid of the Armorvors, the Granthans finally rise up to reclaim their world after so many oppressed generations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html Meanwhile back on Granthan "The Neo Granthans are exploring other worlds this time. Maybe they went to visit the Zullen and claim some more lost Delphi tech..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/10/the-seventh-fate.html =References= Category:Granthan